Abre los Ojos
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: "Abre los ojos...". Tras estas palabras, Bonnie despierta en medio de la noche, sola y asustada. ¿Quién le está hablando? / Este fic participa en el Reto #2: "Parejas favoritas" del foro "Dangerous Liaisons".
1. Chapter 1

Nueva historia... Esto no es un one-shot, creo. Espero escribir la continuación antes de que termine el plazo del reto, pero no sé si podré.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el Reto #2: "Parejas favoritas" del foro "Dangerous Liaisons".

 **#PALABRAS:** 155.

* * *

 **ABRE LOS OJOS**

 **I**

 _Abre los ojos._

Bonnie despertó. Se sentía sudorosa y, por algún motivo desconocido, asustada. Observó su habitación en la residencia, y vio que estaba sola. Suspiró y giró sobre un costado, volviendo a cerrar los ojos

Sintió un brazo rodeándole la cintura. Sin sobresaltarse, sacó un pequeño cuchillo que acostumbraba a guardar bajo la almohada y se giró velozmente. Estaba sola en la habitación.

Resignada a no volver a dormirse, se levantó. Se metió directamente a la ducha. Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y cerró los ojos hasta sentir su piel ardiendo. Volvió a sentir un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

 _Abre los ojos._

Se resistió a hacerlo.

La mano que había estado sosteniéndola por la cintura se desplazó hacia su garganta y apretó. Bonnie quiso defenderse, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se sentía a punto de desmayarse.

 _Deberías haberme hecho caso, Bonster._

−¿Kai?

−Buenas noches, Bonster.

Después, todo se volvió negro.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el Reto #2: "Parejas favoritas" del foro "Dangerous Liaisons".

 **#PALABRAS:** 155.

* * *

 **ABRE LOS OJOS**

 **II**

 _Abre los ojos._

Bonnie abrió los ojos. Se encontró en una habitación que ya conocía, y que habría preferido olvidar; la habitación que había ocupado en la mansión Salvatore en 1994. Pero... ¿qué hacía ahí?

Intentó incorporarse, pero se encontró atada a la cama por las muñecas, la cintura y los tobillos. Le sería totalmente imposible escapar.

−Buenos días −saludó una voz alegre desde la puerta.

Allí, apoyado contra el marco, estaba Kai. El mismo Kai al que Damon había matado meses atrás. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

−Seguramente te estarás preguntando cómo he llegado aquí −Bonnie quiso hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que sus cuerdas vocales no le funcionaban. Maldito brujo−. Siento haberte... "callado". Tienes una tendencia a interrumpirme...

Bonnie lo fulminó con la mirada. Kai sonrió, se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Le apartó con aparente cariño un mechón de pelo.

−Tranquila, Bonster. Deja que te cuente todo.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 155.

* * *

 **ABRE LOS OJOS**

 **III**

−Tras morir, me encontré en un lugar oscuro. Tras deambular por ahí, me encontré con una mujer −Kai sonrió al recordar−. Una de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida.

Bonnie rodó los ojos. ¿En serio iba Kai a hablarle de alguno de sus ligues del milenio pasado? Parecía una sinsentido. Aunque... era Kai el que estaba contándole aquello. Para él, probablemente era lo más normal del mundo.

−Es una mujer tan valiente, tan dispuesta a luchar por lo que quiere y, sobre todo, por su familia... Y pensar que al final fue a mí a quien salvó. Por supuesto, lo hizo por lo mucho que me quiso hace años. ¿Te puedes creer que me reconoció después de tantos años?

Claro, pensó Bonnie. Si no has cambiado nada en dos décadas.

−¿Quieres saber su nombre? -Bonnie intentó encogerse de hombros, y estuvo a punto de lograrlo-. Tal vez la conozcas. Su nombre era Sheila Bennett.


	4. Chapter 4

#Mexicano39

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 155.

No iba a publicar tan rápido, pero teniendo en cuenta que no me siento con ningún ánimo para escribir, esto es lo menos que podía hacer.

* * *

 **ABRE LOS OJOS**

 **IV**

−Sí, Bonster. Tu abuela. La misma que me encerró en un mundo prisión. No sabía lo que planeaba mi padre. Ella nunca haría daño al que consideraba su hijo. También cuidaba de su nieta –Kai la miró fijamente entonces− . Solo sabía llorar. Era una pequeña cosita adorable.

Bonnie frunció el ceño. Recordó que su abuela le había hablado de un chico, el hijo de una amiga, al que había cuidado en varias ocasiones. Había sido un chico complicado, y desde el primer momento había odiado a Bonnie. Una vez, le robó el chupete y le tiró del pelo hasta que se echó a llorar. Pero ella se vengó en otra ocasión, meses después. Le mordió. O al menos, eso le dijo su abuela, ella no recordaba nada.

Bonnie sonrió al mirar la mano de Kai, en la que había una pequeña cicatriz en forma de dentadura de niño. El chico le devolvió una sonrisa malévola.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 155.

Debo admitir algo de lo que me avergüenzo completamente... Me había olvidado de que tenía esta historia a medias. Cuando publiqué el capítulo anterior Luis Salom acababa de morir y yo acababa de empezar los exámenes. Además, después dediqué casi todo el verano a prepararme para venir a pasar mi año de Erasmus a Lituania, y eso llevó a que me olvidara de FF por un tiempo. Lo siento. Mucho.

* * *

 **ABRE LOS OJOS**

 **CAPÍTULO V**

−El caso es que tu abuela me resucitó. No sé cómo lo hizo, ni me importa. Creo que se sentía culpable. Casi me sentí inclinado a ayudarla a volver conmigo…

−¿Pudiste salvar a mi abuela y la abandonaste, pedazo hijo de…? –Bonnie no supo cuando pudo volver a hablar.

−¿Quieres que te lave la boca con jabón? –Bonnie frunció el ceño al reconocer la expresión que su abuela siempre usaba con ella.

−Mira, me da igual que mi abuela te haya ayudado a volver. ¿Qué quieres ahora de mí?

Kai la miró durante varios minutos. Bonnie solo pudo apartar la mirada para no sentir el escrutinio del chico.

−Me pidió que cuidara de su pequeña nieta que ya no es tan pequeña. Y, ya que no la traje de vuelta... Así que, Bon-Bon, prepárate para pasar toda una vida conmigo. Prometo no volver a robarte la comida… o mejor no. La comida es mi debilidad.

* * *

Debo hacer una pregunta muy importante. Tengo un final escrito, pero es muy... fluff. Así que quiero preguntar, ¿queréis el final dulce, cuqui y poco Bonkai o queréis que escriba otro más apropiado?


End file.
